Two Weddings in May
by Supreme.Empress.DragonGirl
Summary: There were two weddings in the month of May in the royal city of Minas Tirith. This is how they came about. Oneshot in the movieverse.


**A/M: Just a short movieverse ficlet. I've never read the books, so don' sue -me- for the inconsistencies. :P Enjoy!**

There were two weddings in the month of May in the royal city of Minas Tirith. This is how they came about.

*****

The first wedding was a grand, enormous event on the first of May. So many people came that the vast terrace was not enough to contain them all, and every level of the white city was crowded with people trying to shove their way up to the top. Under the falling blossoms of the White Tree of Gondor, free of the crowd, stood King Aragorn Elessar, his silver crown gleaming in the sunlight.

As she had done once before, Arwen Evenstar walked along the long aisle with her father behind her. Her fingers were wrapped tightly around a splendid bouquet, fit, certainly, for a Queen, and if her hands shook a little, no one noticed.

The crowd, excited, joyful, flooded in behind her, but even the most daring gave her a respectful berth of several feet. She walked slowly, but without hesitation, to stand beside the King under the Tree's branches. A smile, serene, full of anticipation, brightened her face.

As the pale flowers of the White Tree rained down all around them, King Aragorn and Arwen gave promises that could at last be kept. The light gleamed brightly from the pendant at Aragorn's chest.

The people of Gondor—and other kingdoms besides—held their breaths, every one of them, as the final words hung in the air. For a moment, all was quiet and still, as though time itself had frozen.

Then the silence was broken as Aragorn leaned forward and kissed his Queen. The cheer the erupted could be heard on every tier and even in the villages surrounding the city, and some said that its echoed resounded back from the walls and the arches of Minas Tirith for three days.

When they broke apart, Arwen turned, and, with exceptional grace even by Elven standards, tossed her bouquet high.

The entire ceremony and celebration was a historic event, to be told and retold for generations to come, and the legend would say that a young man, fair-haired and stormy-eyed, caught the bouquet. Perhaps, however, it might be more accurate to say it hit him in the face. Having been more focused on his King and new Queen, he hadn't been prepared for it the fall towards him.

To be fair, he made a valiant effort to catch it, but it slipped from his grasp. No one remembered that the woman next to him bent to save the flowers from a fall and handed them back to him, a smile on her face and laughter in her eyes.

*****

The second wedding was quiet, though only by the will of those it would bind. It took place on the seventeenth of May, and few guests attended the ceremony. There were some hobbits: Merry and Pippin, Sam and his wife, Rosie. Gandalf the White Wizard showed up precisely, or so he said, when he meant to, though his timing had postponed the ceremony's beginning by several minutes.

Éomer of Rohan and his Riders came also, and a few other friends of the bride and the groom. But no one really noticed the man in his traveling cloak, and the woman in a blue velvet cloak, who stood out of the way, watching the proceedings without comment.

Faramir, the young Captain of Gondor, stood waiting with his hands behind his back, his stormy eyes looking over the gathered guests. His eyes lingered briefly on the Wizard, on the hobbits, and on the hooded man. His face was calm, and no one saw the energy, the excitement, sparking within him, but nor did they see the shadow of sorrow. The perfection and the happiness of the day was marred by the absence of Boromir.

A moment after Gandalf had arrived, Éowyn entered. Her steady steps belied her nervous energy, but though perhaps she stumbled over her words from the speed at which she spoke, if anyone noticed, they didn't care.

Faramir and Éowyn smiled at each other for a moment once they'd given their vows, and when they kissed, the nearly unnoticed couple at the back cheered the loudest.

It was not, perhaps, such a spectacular occurrence as the wedding of King Aragorn and Lady Arwen, but it was just as special, to the captain and his wife. And if Gandalf Mitrandir knew that the figures in the back were the King and Queen of Gondor, he never told anyone.

*****

And so came to pass two weddings in the month of May, in the city of Minas Tirith, capital of Gondor.


End file.
